The present invention relates generally to fishing hooks and more particularly to a fishing hook adapted for utilization as a trailer fish hook or stinger fish hook.
It is known that fish will often strike short when striking toward a baited hook or fishing lure. Furthermore, fish sometimes strike the bait or lure while missing the hook. To counteract these tendencies, sport and commercial fishermen have used a trailer fish hook or stinger fish hook to improve the chances of catching a fish.
The term "trailer fish hook" is generally used to refer to a secondary fish hook which has its eyelet portion slipped over the end of a primary fish hook. The term "stinger fish hook" has been applied to similar fish hooks which are attached to the shank of the primary fish hook by wrappings. Both trailer and stinger fish hooks are used for the same purposes. In the following specification and claims, the term "trailer fish hook" is used to describe both trailer fish hooks and stinger fish hooks, as well as related devices regardless of their means for attachment.
Conventional trailer fish hooks are typically standard fish hooks, with the fisherman hooking the eye of one fish hook over the barb of a primary fish hook, usually with some additional device used to prevent the trailer fish hook from slipping free of the primary fish hook. Unfortunately, the trailer fish hook dangles loosely rather than being maintained at a desired position with respect to the bait or the primary fish hook because the trailer fish hook is connected at only one location. This Can make fish removal and removal or cleaning of the fish hooks difficult and potentially dangerous.
In use, a dangling trailer fish hook is more likely to be snagged or hung up on branches, weeds, fish line or other items under water. Fine manipulation to tie knots, adjust lures, and bait hooks is also frustrating and potentially injurious with difficult-to-control trailer fish hooks. Likewise, difficulty in attaching trailer fish hooks presents the same problems.
A number of patents disclose trailer fish hooks and is similar devices, but each of these is overly complex and/or suffers from certain drawbacks, such as those mentioned above. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,750,291, 4,470,217, 4,232,470, 3,061,968, 2,984,882, 2,922,247, 2,908,990 and 2,632,278.